


Hard to Reach Places

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Malex One Shots [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A hint of smut, Background Echo, Background Malex, F/M, Glowing Handprints, Homebrew Wine, M/M, all fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Alex was sitting on one end of the couch with his leg curled up underneath him, prosthetic off, and letting the remainder of his leg breathe without the sock or the artificial limb. In truth he knew he’d be getting utterly shit faced, and prosthetics that were enhanced by your sexy engineer alien boyfriends and alcohol did not mix at all well. Like fire, and more fire, and a room full of fireworks. Could be pretty. Could take out a Middle School.“So what’s it like having Glowing Handprint Sex with Max?”





	Hard to Reach Places

**Author's Note:**

> I think I feel safe in saying I thoroughly blame  A1_Kitkat and our millions of wonderful lovely conversations for me birthing this one. Thank you for being you!
> 
> Thoroughly Unbeta’ed.

Alex's back arched against the bed as Michael slowly teased a second finger in his tight entrance. He was using his middle and ring finger to give him better leverage and hit all the buttons that truly undid him in the best possible ways. Grasping at the headboard, moaning like a wanton harlot, Alex moaned as he felt Michael's other hand spread across the small of his back, right above the curve of his ass. Feeling a warmth spread through his back, both Alex and Michael moaned in sync, feeling the duality of connection tie their feelings together. No holding back. No secrets. Only love. Only passion. Only truth.

"I'm sorry babe..."

Alex chased the apology off Michael's lips, feeling his own lips tingle at the rush and moaning at how Michael felt about his lips and invading tongue.

"I wanted your handprint on me for ages now Guerin. No apologies."

"But I...Alex stop clenching or I'll come before I get in you...I wanted it to be where you could see it and think of me..Not your back."

Alex started grinding against Michael's palm, biting his lips and tweaking his nipple piercing the way he knows that drives Michael wild, he gave a devilish look as Michael slid his fingers out before sliding all the way in until he bottomed out, reaching between them and taking Alex's hardness in his hand. Alex lost the ability to think let alone speak for a moment before bucking against him.

"Yeehaw Cowboy."

***

Alex and Liz had decided to meet up at least once a week in the absence of their Alien lovers to just...decompress and exchange anecdotes about dating E.T. and all the things those glowing fingers can do.

It usually involved alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Sometimes the top shelf stuff. Sometimes only a step up from bath tub gin. One time it WAS bath tub gin and they spend the next three days hooked up to IV bags chasing off the hangover. In the end they'd had to call in Max to make sure it wasn't some kind of parasite eating their brain. It wasn't thankfully, but they decided then and there to not drink anything home made that they hadn't made themselves.

The poison of this evening was bottles of wine from a wine kit they'd picked up at Costco the last time they were in Albuquerque. They'd followed the directions and...it tasted like wine. It smelled like wine. And the few glasses they'd had while they were bottling it kicked their asses like it was wine. So. It must be wine. 

Ish.

Alex was sitting on one end of the couch with his leg curled up underneath him, prosthetic off, and letting the remainder of his leg breathe without the sock or the artificial limb. In truth he knew he’d be getting utterly shit faced, and prosthetics that were enhanced by your sexy engineer alien boyfriends and alcohol did not mix at all well. Like fire, and more fire, and a room full of fireworks. Could be pretty. Could take out a Middle School.

“So what’s it like having Glowing Handprint Sex with Max?” 

Michael may have rubbed off in more ways than one on Alex. Time was there’d be a little preamble. Maybe the tiniest of blushes. Or at least a tiny bit of tact. Those days were long gone by the deadpanned question. Liz, to her credit, merely paused halfway into the living room with the bottles of wine under one arm, glasses in one hand, and a tray of appetizer samplers from her Dad’s restaurant. Arturo had dropped off the take out order on his way to coffee with Kyle’s Mom. They weren’t dating per se, but they found a comfort in being able to talk honestly with each other about the craziness that was Roswell.

Shrugging her shoulders, she set everything down and handed him the wine to pour while she doubled back for napkins. 

“Depends on what kind of details you’re looking for Alex. Are you asking if it gets me across the finish line any faster I’d have to say...well...yeah actually. It also gets us off close to the same time just like in the Hollywood movies.”

The sarcasm was there, but so was the honesty. Alex rolled his eyes. He and Michael had never had any issues with the timing of their orgasms, or the duration of their love making. Nor the duration of their knock out throw down fucking, because sometimes the liked it tender. Other times it brought noise complaints from the neighbours. That were a quarter mile away. And half deaf. 

Ish.

“Why. What’s it like with Mike?”

She giggled a little, obviously having sampled the home brew earlier when she was having ‘tea’ with Maria and Rosa.

“We’ve only done it the one time. He’s been a little nervous...”

Liz made an adorable noise at how precious that sounded.

“...about messing it up but tonight it just happened.”

“Where did he mark you?”

Alex took a moment and reflected on how casual that sentence seemed. Granted he’d had conversations like that with Iz, but that was because he’d gone to her looking for some help in knot tying to suspend Michael from the ceiling, leaving his dangling bits accessible to him, but not cut off circulation, or make Michael panic. Iz had been a little grossed out with the specifics of what he was asking, but came through anyway. Winning her the “Best Sister In Law Ever Should We Ever Get Married” coffee cup. Alex had ACTUALLY ordered one from Etsy one of the last times he and Liz got smashed.

“He marked me on my back. Where does Max usually mark you?”

“Chest. Around my heart. Your back?”

Alex shrugged.

“He was fingering me open and supporting my back for leverage and the connection just...happened.”

“What happened?”

Liz stuck a crazy straw in her wine glass and took a sip, smiling at the burn and buzz of the home brew.

“He almost came opening me up by how I was clenching on his hand.”

Liz quirked an eyebrow. She’d be the first to admit that Max was definitely a little more...vanilla...than his siblings where. She and Cam both commiserated about the fact they had to EXPLAIN to him at separate times, they were going to give him a handy at the drive in theatre. 

“That’s odd. I mean, the connection is intense don’t get me wrong, but the way Max tells me, beyond the psychic connection, the physical sensation is more in the similar area on him where he marked me.”

“So...”

“So when he has his handprint on my chest, near my heart, he physically feels the sensation near his. The psychic link is what gets me off fast not a physical sensation.”

“He said it felt like I was...fucking...him...”

Alex paused in his speech, as though his brain were rebooting. Draining his wine glass he poured another, draining that one too. The effect was pretty immediate and his head was spinning.

“Liz...”

Her face fell, having a really bad feeling where this was leading.

“Can you take a look at my back please.”

He sounded as calm and controlled as one could be having just chugged two glasses of 22% alcohol wine in less than 10 minutes. Pulling his shirt up for Liz to examine, she whistled appreciatively at the muscle, as well as the fresh and fading hickeys.

“Get you a guy with a mouth like a Hoover I guess.”

“Liz...”

“I don’t see a hand print Alex.”

Sitting back, she took a bite of a deep fried pickle, dunking it in honey dill sauce. A flavour combination she’d found on a conference in Winnipeg.

“Liz...”

“Alex...”

Leaning forward, he undid his pants.

“Can you look at my ass?”

Liz threw a prayer to the ones above for an answer on how this became her life. Fortifying herself with another glass of wine via crazy straw, she sighed.

“Fine.”

Undoing his pants the rest of the way, she took a quick glance and fell to the floor laughing. Doing up his pants, his cheeks (all four of them) turning a brilliant shade of red, he looked down at her with a patently unimpressed look on his face.

Liz took her time regaining her breath, every time she looked at Alex, she dissolved into peals of giggles. Flapping her hands like a drunk seagull trying to take flight, she started wheezing. 

Alex for his part silently fumed and snacked on stuffed potato skins, loving the cheddar and bacon and the hint of peppers and barbecue sauce. 

“Are you quite finished?”

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded her head, wheezing back to normal.

“Yes. It’s uh...well I saw where Michael marked you.”

“And...”

“It’s mostly a hand print but...heheheh...hand print butt...”

“Thanks for the third grade there Liz.”

Slapping his arm while pulling herself up to the couch, she huffed. Holding her hand out she mimed fingering something with the middle and ring fingers. 

“I now officially know more about your sex life with Michael than I ever anticipated.”

Turning beat red, Alex fumbled for his phone. Hitting the video call function, Alex huffed until Michael answered the call, looking a little in his cups with Max and Isobel in the back ground.

“I’m not your fucking bowling ball Guerin!!!”

He then hung up as Iz burst out laughing, and Max looked confused, all the while he tried to ignore Liz falling off the couch again, while an undeniable feeling of heat grew from beneath him. Biting his lip to suppress a groan, he looked at his phone as a text message came in.

‘Like warm apple pie.’

Alex fired his phone to the end of the couch, unable to keep himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood. Please leave both!


End file.
